The Big Hunt
by PanicDemon
Summary: Edward goes hunting with Mike, and snaps, and becomes a blood sucking monster. give reviews if you would like me to add more to the story, open to ideas, and constructive critisism...


Hunting Gone Wrong!

-Intro

My name is Edward Cullen, this is a hunting story I will never forget.

-The day before we leave

We are leaving tomorrow; I can't believe Carlisle is letting me go. Mike offered to take me hunting for the first time… with a gun that is. Mike is bringing a bunch of his hunting friends. This should be an exciting trip. Bella had let us use her truck; I bought a four-wheeler just for this occasion. We all load our things into Bella's truck.

-The day we leave

Tomorrow is the great deer hunting opener, this is my first year ever going hunting with a gun. Mike promised I would get to shoot a buck. We are on our way to Watshee National Park. I, Mike, and his friends have sighted in the rifles to our liking. I hate unpacking; luckily Mike said we are only staying here for the weekend so there is not much to unpack.

-The next morning

I look up at the clock it reads in blinding LED lights 4:30am. We all get up they eat a hardy breakfast including juicy sausage, fluffy white eggs, and crunchy bacon. I sit and nibble on my food. We split up and head towards our stands I feel the cold of the snow crunching against my boots as I gracefully walk to my stand, which Mike had pointed out earlier in the day. I finally arrive at the stand. I feel the harsh cold air hits my lungs. I start to climb it and I feel the cold wood splitting against my fingers. I reach the top, take a deep breath, and let the icy air fill my lungs once more. I take a seat and wait for sunrise.

-sunrise

As the sun rises through the trees the sight is that of a lifetime, so peaceful, so majestic, and so beautiful. As I am watching the sunrise I see a spotted fawn pass by my stand and I think to myself 'where is your mother' and I let the fawn pass.

-A few hours later

It has been a few hours and I have seen nothing but a little fawn this morning… All of a sudden I hear a thunderous boom. I continue to wait.

-A few minutes till noon

My eyes start to go black, I am getting hungry. And its time to go to lunch, all of a sudden I see this movement and a loud crunch of breaking branches. My adrenaline starts to go wild; I hear the deer taking each step. Out of my peripheral vision I see the buck Mike had promised me heading out the woods. I raise the gun, and steady the aim as if I where a statue. It feels as if time itself slows down as I hear a crack louder than before. I watch the bullet hit the deer right behind the front leg. I jump down off my stand landing feet away from my kill, attempt to bite into its jugular, but think better of it, and follow the directions Mike had given me, and gut him. After I gut it, I head back to converse with Mike and the rest of the group. We share our stories. Mikes friend Steven got a doe a few hours after sunrise. I still have the biggest.

-After lunch

We run over to Steven's stand with the wheeler. We find his deer almost immediately, already gutted. We pack the deer on the wheeler and bring it back to the cabin. Next we go to my deer.

We bring the wheeler over to my stand. We find my deer with ease, the blood still warm, you can see the smoke rising from the inside of the deer from the melting snow, I can smell the fresh Iron running from the deer. We start to move the deer when we see a dead body a few yards from my deer. I quickly run towards the cabin yelling "you guys take care of the deer; I'm going to get a phone." Steven and John stand there starring at each other with a dumbfounded look on their face. They look around and realized the wheeler was left on. John walks to the ATV to turn it off as his hand touches the key I start running back with lightning speed leaping over the wheeler and biting John's throat, draining him of most of his blood. I can taste the Plasma in his blood. As Steven hears the trickling off Johns blood off the wheeler he turns around, at the same time I hide quickly and silently behind a tree, as he starts to move towards the wheeler I start climbing the tree. Steven can feel the warmth radiating off John's dead corpse. Steven Jumps on the wheeler quickly throws off the deceased, and starts flying towards the cabin. I wait a few minutes till I can only hear the faint hum of the ATV, then I start jumping from tree to tree back to camp. I beat Steven there. Mike and the rest of his friends are still in out hunting. I ask Steven what happened. Steven responds "someone killed him… John he is dead… I don't know how… but he is dead… who…" I try calming him down. We sit and wait for the rest of our group to return. They came back and Steven was calm enough to tell us his story of John. Shawn, Steven, Mike and I head back to pick up my deer, and see who the stranger is. As we arrive by my stand we see John lying lifeless on the cold snowy carpet mixed with his blood. His corpse no longer warm enough to radiate the heat it once had. We moved the deer. Shawn and Mike looked at the Mystery man. We had decided that he was actually Bella's father Charlie, who could not come on account of his work. Then we started back towards the cabin. After we got there Steven and I hung the deer, while the rest went in to make supper and watch T.V.

After we hung the deer Steven pulled out his cell phone. I asked him "what are you doing?" Steven responded "I am going to report these two murders." I started heading towards the door and said "you do that, I will see you inside." As I reached the door I thought for a second… Turned around and silently snuck behind Steven and put my hands on either side of his neck, and twisted till I heard a bone curdling snap, Steven went limp, I catch him before he falls then turn him around and starts to drain him of his blood. After I drain him of his blood I lift his lifeless corpse and throw it on the wheeler, the body makes a thud like potatoes hitting the ground as it hits the wheeler. I walked inside the house and said to the rest of the group "I am going to go for a little rid on the four-wheeler…. I need to clear my head." Mike looks up form the T.V. and responds "don't we all man."

I jump on the ATV holding Steven's dead limp carcass from falling and start going. I start heading towards the neighbors land. I dispose of corpse in the woods of our neighbors 40 acres. Continue up to the neighbors. Stop just shy of the house, shut off the wheeler, and walk to the door. I knock and Sam answers the door. I ask him if he as a minute to talk he responds "sure come in what's going on?" I reply "I'm not sure that's why I am here… Is any one else here?" Sam says "No everyone else is on watch; I came here to escape, what's happening?" I tell him about the two dead bodies, and tell him that Steven went missing. Sam replies "Oh… goodness should we report this…" as he says this I start looking at his blade collection on the wall and respond "No I have already taken care of that" Sam says "well is there anything I can do to help?" I look over my shoulder and grin evilly "Yes actually there is…" as I say this I grab one of his swords off the wall and decapitate Sam. All I hear is the Zip of the blade, and a thud as his head hits the floor, I watch as the blood pool around the body. I go into the kitchen and clean up, bring back a rag, hot water, and bleach. I clean up the blood stained floor around the body, and walk out toward the wheeler. I start the ATV and start heading home.

As I open the door the scent of lasagna catches my attention. Everyone looks up and Shawn says, "We all ate already, there is food in the kitchen if you are hungry…. Have you seen Steven?" I reply "No I haven't seen him since we hung the deer… I went up to see Sam, our neighbor. He was lying on the floor with his head chopped off. There was no mess though I seen the blade lying next to him." Mike looks up and says "This is messed up" Shawn and I both agree. I suggest that we sleep on it and figure things out in the morning, everyone agrees, under one condition we lock the door.

-That night

I am sitting in my bed waiting for Shawn and Mike to fall asleep… I finally hear there breaths slow down. I wait a few more hours. After I am sure they are asleep. I sneak over to Shawn's bedside; I feel the warmth of his breath against my face, as I slowly move in towards his Adam's apple and bite down really hard, crushing it under my teeth, draining every once of his blood. I run into the kitchen and grab a knife, move over to Mike's bedside, quickly stab him in the temple, the knife moves in and out ever so gently. I then move back to my bed, and lay down, and relax.


End file.
